Cable storage assemblies in accordance with the prior art are shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 hereof. Referring to FIG. 11, case 100 is customarily made of cardboard or similar material. Cable K is wound therein in the form of cable coil 102. When it is desired to use cable K, it is withdrawn through extraction opening 101.
However, due to the nature of this assembly, the coils of cable K do not untwist when removal takes place; therefore, there is a tendency for the cable to be bent or kinked. In an extreme case, its electrical properties can be impaired.
Another prior art assembly is shown in FIG. 12. Cable K, as it is wound, is pretwisted once for each coil. Thus, when cable K is withdrawn from coil 102b, the pretwists are cancelled out and withdrawal takes place without kinking or bending. However, this arrangement also has serious drawbacks. When cable K is pretwisted as described, it is stored in a very loose, low-density configuration. As a result, cable coil 102b takes up a large amount of space and, therefore, much less cable can be stored in a single case. This is inefficient in terms of both transportation and storage. Furthermore, a special device is necessary in order to pretwist the cable.